Crazy in Pink
by NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama
Summary: The Shugo Boys are taking care of a sick Amu for the day. Something "unique" happens to Amu everytime she gets sick, but what? Random Crabble.


**Okay, well, I was bored so I decided to just write a random drabble.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I'm drunk off of water.**

**Yes, water. Don't ask how but it is my own personal beer/wine/candy.**

**PALOOZA!**

**Anywayyy, read and I gives you candy**

**TEEHEE =)**

**Crazy in Pink**

The five 16 year old hunks walked out of a grocery store, each carrying two bags of medical supplies. Why? Well, their best, and only girl friend (not girlfriend), was sick. Sure, the parents could've taken care of her, if they were home, but unfortunately, they were away in Paris for a press conference.

The keys jingled when inserted into the old Victorian house's lock. Once they heard the click, they entered stealthily, placing the keys on the rack and putting the bags on the old antique table. They each headed to different parts of the house to assist their pink headed best friend. After all, it was her first time getting sick in ten years.

Nagihiko headed toward the kitchen to cook some soup because he was the best and ONLY one of the guys that could cook.

Kairi went to Amu's room, checking her symptoms, making some diagnostics about her condition. He gave his findings to Ikuto who went to go and grab the necessary implements.

Tadase and Kuukai were cleaning her, undoubtedly, messy house. Tadase cleaned an area of the room while Kuukai ran around, placing things where they belonged. They had all been friends since forever so they all knew where everything was.

Ikuto and Kairi walked into the room just in time to catch Amu waking up. Her eyes landed on them. "Why are two dwarf monkeys wearing my faerie outfit?"

The two males looked at each other then looked back at her again. "Are you okay Amu?"

Amu sat up straight and giggled. "Of course I'm okay! Actually, I've never been better. It's not every day you get to see Santa and his purple orangutans." They looked at each other again.

"Amu, there are no—" Ikuto stopped when he saw Amu's eyes widened. She raised her arm to point at her laundry pile.

"T-They're… T-They're… THEY'RE HERE!" She screamed, running behind Kairi with some paper ninja stars. She proceeded to throw them at the laundry basket. But failed miserably. One hit Ikuto in the eye.

Kairi tried to soothe her down. "There's nothing there Amu-chan."

"THEY. ARE. HERE!" She yelled louder, if even possible.

"What are here?"

"The. The. THE PINK BUNNIES OF DOOM! THEY'RE AFTER ME AGAIN!" And with that, she ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen, her arms held in the air. Ikuto and Kairi looked at each other and sighed. They headed downstairs.

Nagihiko was busy chopping vegetables when Amu came downstairs, screaming. She pointed at him and yelled, "MR. CRAYON! PLEASE ASSIST ME ON MY QUEST TO NARNIA!" He stared at her. She sighed, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the broom cupboard.

"Okay, Mr. Crayon Bouncer Man, please use your oh so awesometastisaucesumical powers to get us to Narnia."

"Um… Amu, I don't have powers to—"

"OH. EM. EFF. GEE. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Amu, it's Nagihi—"

"I GOT IT! YOU'RE A OH-SO-MAGICAL-SORCERER-WIZARD-CRAYON- BOUNCER-MAN-THINGIE-MA-BOB-A-KAZAM. I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MISTAKING YOU FOR THE ELMO!" And she bowed clumsily, but since there was restricted movement, being in a cupboard and all, she ended up head-butting our poor Nagihiko in the stomach, which caused him to tumble over onto the door, causing it to open, therefore making them fall onto the floor.

At that time, Ikuto and Kairi came downstairs. They stared at Nagihiko and Amu's position with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Nagihiko protested after quickly standing up.

"Sure ya didn't Nagi." Kairi snickered, a tiny hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh, we believe you." Ikuto said, snickering. Nagi blushed. Amu took the chance to stealthily worm crawl her way to the living room where Tadase and Kuukai were.

Kuukai was running with a tall pile of towels to the bathroom where he tripped and fell. Kuukai picked himself up and looked at what he had tripped over. His eyes widened. Amu was worm crawling and had managed to move underneath her glass table which was located in the middle of the room. Her hands were in a gun position and she was glancing around the room as if looking for predators. Kuukai snuck up behind her and tickled her foot. Amu spazzed out and hit her head on the table. She quickly glared at Kuukai when she heard foot steps. She grabbed Kuukai's hand and dragged him underneath the table with her.

"Amu, what the hell are we doi—" Amu placed her hand on his mouth and her eyes darted around the room.

She whispered, "We're under attack."

Kuukai raised an eyebrow. He took Amu's hand off his mouth and whispered back, "From what."

"From the Portulumptaguntuellasaur."

"The portulu-what?" The footsteps got louder.

"Shhh!" And she started stripping. Kuukai blushed.

"Why are you stripping?" She eyed him like he was stupid.

"Because silly, if the Portulumptaguntuellasaur smells clothes, IT'LL SEND THE HIS EVIL BUBBLE BOBS ON YOU!" Amu was almost done stripping but Kuukai stopped her from taking off her bra and underwear.

"B-But t-there i-is no—" Amu unzipped Kuukai's jacket and threw it off of him as well as his shirt and pants to where he was only wearing his boxers.

"There!" She said, a satisfied grin on her face. Kuukai blushed even harder. Amu handed him a few ninja stars.

"Defend yourself." And Amu ran off again. Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kairi walked into the room and stared at the almost naked Kuukai and all the clothes on the floor. Their eyes twitched.

"I. Didn't. Try. To. Rape. Her." Their eyes twitched even more. Then they heard a scream come from the laundry room. The looked at each other then ran to the source of the noise. There was a semi-naked Amu straddling a very red looking Tadase. Amu saw the boys in the doorway and quickly grabbed Tadase, threw him to the back of the room and sat on him. She quickly pulled out a piece of pumpernickel bread from no where and proclaimed, "This is the ultimate cure for your numphalephagus. Please eat this, in memory of me." She bowed her head then threw pieces of the pumpernickel bread at the poor boys. Tadase watched his poor friends dodge the deadly pieces of bread and ninja stars. He laughed but then noticed the situation him and Amu were in. He put his hands on her waist. All of a sudden. Amu tensed. The boys stayed in their dodging positions but looked to see why she stopped. Amu looked at Tadase, inhaled, then yelled, "WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING ME MY JABBERWOCKY?" She quickly got off Tadase's lap and pointed at him. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" And she proceeded to throw ninja stars at the poor boy. His friends laughed at him. Then they heard the washer stop.

"Crikey! I forgot about my pet goat Larry! OFF TO THE HIMALAYAS!" And Amu ran off again, this time, to the attic. The boys chased her again.

By the time the boys got to the attic, they were out of breath.

Amu had just tied on a red blanket, and opened the window, causing the "cape" to fly behind her majestically. Her foot was stopped on the window edge which wasn't very high. "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" She ran towards the window before the boys could stop her, and jumped out of the window in all of her semi-naked glory.

"No!" They screamed. There best friend had committed suicide right in front of them. They continuously screamed incoherent words. Tadase screamed out, "Amu!"

Amu popped her head into the window again, a banana hanging out of her mouth, saying a muffled "What?" The boys stopped sobbing and looked out of the window. Only Amu's head could be seen. They rushed to the window and there Amu was, standing on the garage carport. The boys collapsed into a heap and let out relieved sighs. They had totally forgotten about the carport. Kairi decided to climb onto the roof to "rescue" the crazy pink head who was running around singing the Banana song from Kage Kara Mamaru. Halfway through the window Kairi stopped. His friends looked at him questioningly.

"Kairi, what the hell?" Kairi just pointed to the crowd of Amu's fan boys on the sidewalk, all drooling.

"We've got to get her off the roof and into some clothes."

"Who volunteers to get clothes?" They eyed each other.

"I VOLUNTEER TO PUT THE CLOTHES ON HER!" they yelled at the same time. Then glared.

"Rock paper scissors."

"Fine!" In the end, Nagihiko won. Tadase had to get Amu's clothes and Ikuto got the privilege of getting Amu off the roof. Tadase and Kairi were backup.

Ikuto used his oh-so-awesome ninja cat skills to climb onto the roof. He inched slowly towards Amu who was singing and dancing to _Chocolate Disco by Perfume. '_Damn she was sexy when she's dancing,' Ikuto thought but then shook the thought out of his head. He inched closer and closer but Amu saw him and stopped dancing. She smiled at Ikuto.

"I'm going to fly! Watch me Ikuto!" And Amu ran off the side of the roof and jumped. Ikuto quickly grabbed her ankle so that she stopped in mid-air and fell, swinging anime style off the roof.

"Weee! Again again again!" Amu screamed happily.

Ikuto quickly dragged her back on the roof and tied her up into a cocoon like structure. Don't even ASK where he got the yarn to do it. He carried her over his shoulder and climbed back into the window where Nagihiko stood waiting. Nagihiko carefully untied the rope and threw a random top and pair of shorts on Amu. She grinned at them stupidly. Her stomach growled hungrily.

Kuukai ran and grabbed Amu's soup and medicine and returned in a flash. Amu's mouth was already opened, expecting to be fed since well, since Ikuto retied her to a chair to make sure she didn't get away and do something stupid again. Kuukai fed Amu and she responded positively. Well, as positively as you can get when after her second bowl of soup, she tries spitting soup on you. Yup, that's right. Amu was now a soup sprinkler, Kuukai her accomplice.

Kairi quickly poured her medicine into a spoon. Amu was still spitting hot soup and the boys. He decided he'd go into ninja mode so he quickly timed her spitting motion and just as soon as Kuukai was about to place another spoonful of soup into her mouth, Kairi ran to her and shoved the spoon of medicine into her mouth. Amu swallowed the medicine quickly. Then all of a sudden, she passed out.

Amu woke up feeling a bit sore, a bit hungry, and a bit blank. She walked towards the living room where she found a clean house and a couch full of sweat drenched hunks. They all stood up holding a different capturing device.

"Now what the hell are you guys holding?" The boys sighed in relief. Amu was back to normal.

"Nothing, nothing at all." They let out labored breaths, wiping sweat off their faces.

"You guys look like you've ran a marathon."

They looked at each other. "You have NO idea what we've been through."

Amu scoffed. "I was sick. How hard could it have been?"

They looked at each other. "Well, you see..."

**The Banana song DOES exist. My sister showed it to me and I found it the random-est thing alive. **

**I wrote this at 3 in the morning and I feel like I'm high on crack, so my writing is now on crack.**

**OMFG, crack + drabble = CRABBLE!**

**This is officially a crabble XD**

**Now I want cake O_O**

**Anyway, hope you guys found this funny, or widely amusing, or just plain stupid, but anyway, review!**


End file.
